The long second life of Bree tanner
by MaryAliceB1
Summary: This is what I think should have happened at the end of Eclipse instead of Bree dieing this is what happens. The story is much better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I think would have happened at the end of The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner if Bree hadn't died hope you love it :D **

The pain was worse than anything I'd ever felt, Worse than my thirst, one hundred time's worse than the fire that had been lacedthrough my vein's only months ago.

"You don't have to do that, she will tell you anything you want" the blond haired beauty offered

"Oh I know" the short blond with the red eyes smirked

The pain was gone just like someone had flicked a switch off.

The short red eyed blond asked me some questions and then said something that scared me "Felix, take care of that, I want to go home" she ordered

"Wait! She didn't know what she was doing. We would be willing to take responsibility for her" offered the older women with bronze hair

"I'll stay and watch over them, make sure she stays out of trouble" replied the shorter, red eyed vampire with a British accent.

You could see by the looks on their faces that they didn't want him to stay, frowning the sort blond one said "Fine, you have one year"

The three other ghosted away looking very bored.

The British guy smiled slightly "So anyone up for some baseball?" he chuckled

"Just shut up Demetri" snapped the big muscly one "No one wants you here"

Very quietly I whispered "I want him here"

"Alright, since you will be staying with us, you should know who we are" said the tall blond, he looked like their leader

"I am Carlisle" he announced

"This is my wife Esme" he continued and pointed at the one with bronze hair hugging the HUMAN "This is Edward and Bella, she is not food Bree" he warned me.

The big one moved towards me and I moved back, he scared me

"That's right be scared" he smirked

"Don't scare her Emmett" Bella warned "he won't hurt you, he is a big huggable teddy bear, Rosalie is the one you need to watch out for, she can and will kick your butt"

I shot a quick glance at her direction and was instantly met with a warning glare.

"You know Jasper, the little freak standing next to him is Alice" Edward finished.

I looked around at all of them, they all seemed so calm. All I could think about was how thirsty I was. I looked over at Bella, how could they stand next to her?

Edward looked at me and smiled "Jasper you should take Bree out hunting, I'm going to take Bella home" he said

I watched them walk away, something Edward said confused me 'Take her out hunting'"

Jasper walked up to me, "I know this will be confusing to you, we eat animal blood, so that's what you will be eating from now on" he announced

"I-I can't do that" I stuttered

"It's that or nothing!" he snapped

I sighed this was going to be hell "Alright, fine what will we be eating? I mumbled

"Whatever you can find" he answered


	2. the hunt

**Ok so here is the next chapter! I know it's a little short but I'm having some writers block, It's a long weekend so I'll hopefully write the next chapter I would also like to thank Gliese Pixel for being the first to review my story, Thankyou 3**

I was out in the forest, hunting when I sensed someone behind me, I spun around to find the British guy behind me "What's your name again, I forget it" I said

He gently took my hand and kissed it "My name is Demetri, It's a pleasure to meet you Bree" he murmured softly.

If I could have blushed I would have, Demetri was so sweet. "It's nice to meet you to Demetri" I said with a smile.

"So have you found anything good to eat? Or… Eat I guess" He asked

I wrinkled me nose "No, everything smells weird, I want real blood" I sighed

Demetri chuckled "I wish I could help you, but I'm not allowed to share the blood the Volturi sends me" He said

I frowned "Well I'm off to eat some cute little bunny or something" I quickly ran after a mountain lion and brought it down, as I was tuning around to go after a deer I caught sight of Demetri standing there smirking "Nice, very graceful" he murmured

I just winked at him and brought down a large buck "You're just jealous that I get to wrestle with the animals and you don't" I teased.

His lips twisted into a smile "You're right I am jealous, but not of you of the animals they get to wrestle with you and I don't" he said

I giggled softly "Well let's see what you've got" I said and darted forward at Demetri, he quickly stepped to the left dodging me

"Try and keep up Bree" he teased

I spun and swiftly jumped into a tree, summersaulting over him and landed in a crouch, smirking at him. It went on like this for a while until he had me pinned up against a tree, his lips were inches away from my neck "Got ya" he whispered


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that it took this long to get the chapter up, I was having major writers block and then just kind of forgot about it but I'm going to start writing again**

Chapter 3

We both heard him at the same time and broke apart, we would be dead or I guess deader than we were now if Jasper founds us like this.

"Bree, what are you doing out here?" Jasper asked as his eyes darted between Demetri and I.

"Oh nothing much just hunting" I said quickly, but he shook his head

"No, I mean what are you doing out here with Demetri?" he asked once again.

"I'm just teaching her how to fight" answered Demetri

Jasper raised an eyebrow "Whatever, Bree, It's getting late you should be getting back to the house, Demetri, go find someone to eat" he said and rolled his eyes

Jasper grabbed me by the arm and dragged me back to the house "Stay away from Demetri, Bree, he is here to make sure we keep you out of trouble, not be your BFF!" he snapped

"Yes sir" I muttered and rolled my eyes as I walked into the house and sat on the couch, everyone looked at me like I'd grown a second head "What?" I asked and looked around, that's when I noticed I was sitting next to Bella "Hello, how are you?" I asked nicely

"I'm good, how was your hunting?" she replied

"It was pretty good, I got a mountain lion"

"I remember the first time I asked Edward if I could go with him while he was hunting" she said

A smile danced across my lips "Demetri, was there watching me hunt and the he taught me how to right" I giggled

Bella smiled "Aw, that so sweet"

I had to agree with her on that, Demetri was sweet.

Just then Edward and Carlisle walked in "Jacob is doing fine, but he has been asking for you, Bella" Carlisle said.

Bella nodded "Well I'm going to see him" she murmured as she stood up and gave Edward a kiss "I'll see you tonight" and with that she left


End file.
